


Weiss in the Kitchen 2.0

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Silly, Weiss tries to bake, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: After accidentally allowing Ruby's cake to burn, Weiss tries to make it up to her by actually baking one.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Series: 31 May Days [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Weiss in the Kitchen 2.0

Ruby smelt something burning. "Uh oh....!"

Running downstairs, she found a coughing Weiss covered in batter and what looks like a burnt attempt at a cake.

"Weiss, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm baking!"

That caused Ruby to snort in laughter. "You're covered in cake batter!"

"It was supposed to be your favorite!"

Ruby gasped, getting all teary eyed. "You know what my favorite cake is?"

"Of course not! I asked Yang."

"She doesn't know either."

Weiss seethed. "I knew asking her was a bad idea...."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts."

Weiss sighed. "Never again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
> "WAIT why is there cake batter everywhere? Were you trying to bake a cake?"  
> "It was supposed to be your favorite..."
> 
> Also inspired by that one episode of RWBY Chibi where Weiss let a cake burn.


End file.
